Along with the development of technologies, various display modes have already been developed for a stereo display technology, so as to provide a stereo vision for a viewer. The stereo vision is generated when images at different angles are received by the left and right eyes of the viewer and then synthesized by the brain, so the viewer can sense layers and depth of an object.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing an existing stereo display device, the stereo display device includes a polarization control unit 100 and a liquid crystal display unit 200. The polarization control unit 100 includes a third substrate 101 and a fourth substrate 110 which is adhered to a first polarizer 201 of the liquid crystal display unit 200 via an adhesive 300. A black matrix 109 is provided on the fourth substrate 110, and a flat layer 106 is provided on the black matrix. The existing stereo display device is formed by adhering a polarization control panel (PCP) cell and a liquid crystal display (LCD) cell, so it is relatively thick and has a thickness approximately double that of a common LCD panel. In addition, because the existing stereo display device is formed by adhering the PCP cell to the LCD cell, the manufacturing process thereof is complex, i.e., it is required to expose, develop, etch and remove a TFT substrate after the TFT substrate is manufactured, which thereby results in high production cost. There is an error during the adhesion of the PCP cell to the LCD cell, so the display effect is adversely affected. Moreover, the PCP cell is adhered and fixed to the LCD cell via the adhesive, and once one of them is defective, the entire stereo display device is defective too, so the discard cost is increased.